


The Beginning of Something

by heeroluva



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2962898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney wakes up in bed with Geno. It doesn't turn as as bad as he expected. (Then life happens.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of Something

**Author's Note:**

> Tags/rating are subject to change as I add more.

**Christmas Morning 2010**

For once it wasn’t the beeping of his alarm that pulled Sidney from sleep. When he was out, he was out, dead to the world until his alarm woke him, having learned from many long bus and plane rides to sleep when he could. Cracking his eyes open, he noted the weak light coming through the closed blinds (early yet still) before promptly squeezing his eyes shut with a groan at the sudden headache. Fuck, how much had he drank last night?

Rolling to reach blindly for the bottle of water always on his nightstand, Sidney realized two things at once, two things that were very out of place: there was an arm around his waist and he was most definitely naked. Heart racing as dread settled heavy in his stomach, Sidney swallowed heavy as he twisted within the confines of the embrace, headache all but forgotten as he again wondered just how much he’d drunk the previous night to end up in this situation.

Clearly too much, Sidney realized as he was greeted by the site of Geno, Geno his teammate, Geno one of his best friends, curled up against his side, the sheet barely pulled up to their waists leaving nothing to the imagination and suggesting that Geno was in a similar state of undress. Heat rose rapidly in his cheeks as he took note of the lovebites and bruises that were scattered across Geno’s skin.

Suddenly needing to be anywhere by here, Sidney tried to extract himself from Geno’s surprisingly firm grip, only to have the arm around his waist tighten as Geno let out a sleepy murmur of disapproval against Sidney’s side. Eyes drawn to Geno’s face, Sidney froze as his eyes slowly opened. With rising terror Sidney watched the way Geno’s brows creased in confusion, holding his breath as Geno’s eyes, heavy with sleep, traced up the length of his body.

Gaze finally landing on Sidney’s face, Geno’s eyes went wide, suddenly looking very alert. “Sid?” he questioned hesitantly, voice rough and drawn out.

There was no denying what they’d done, and like a coward, Sidney rolled out of Geno’s hold, stumbling as his feet hit the floor, not caring that he was mostly definitely giving Geno a show as he made a mad dash for the ensuite, locking it behind him.

Stepping into the shower, Sidney hissed, “Shit!” as the cold spray hit him before quickly warming. Drawing a ragged breath, trying to calm his still racing heart, Sidney leaned his aching head against the cool tiles of the shower wall as the now hot spray pounded against the tight muscles of his back.

Last night was made up of broken memories: Christmas dinner at Mario’s with his family and some of their teammates who didn’t have family in the area; the alcohol that kept flowing, Sidney’s glass seemingly never ending; the cab ride to his newly finished house with Geno pressed against his side; the sloppy kisses against his door, the one that _Sidney_ had instigated; the slide of skin against skin, rubbing off against each other in his bed because they were too drunk for much more.

Scowling down at his now hard dick, Sidney called it a traitor. He was so fucked. Waking up naked in bed with his best friend after a night of drinking and sex was a perfectly reasonably reason to freak out. Because how stupid could he be?

It wasn’t even the gay thing (though he _really_ had no desire to see “Sidney Crosby is Gay” plastered in every major paper and all over the internet). Not that he identified as gay or really much of anything.

Sidney had tried to explain it to Jack once, and that was due solely to the single most embarrassing moment of Sidney’s life where Jack walked in on him jacking off to a gay porn rag. There had been no denying what it was, and no denying that Sidney had been well and truly caught. After basically shutting down, Jack had talked him out of it, had convinced Sidney that he didn’t care if Sidney liked guys. Awkwardly Sidney had explained that it wasn’t just guys, but he was certain that Jack hadn’t believed him, had taken note that Sidney didn’t join in on the usual locker room talk about the women they wanted to fuck. Sidney looked, he really did, and while some of them were great for masturbation fantasies, he’d never felt the need to act on those fantasies. 

Hockey had always come first. Even when he was playing other sports in the summer, it was because he couldn’t play hockey and he needed to stay in shape for when hockey season came around again. And still years later it continued to be the most important thing.

Sidney certainly wasn’t a virgin, had done his fair share of exploring (mostly during away games when there was less chance of being caught by a fan), and had decided that at best sex was awkward and no better than his hand, so why put the effort into it. He also didn’t have the time for it, not knowing how some of the guys could juggle a family with their careers. It was a distraction, a complication.

And that’s what last night with Geno was, a complication.

After scrubbing himself down and shutting the water off, Sidney pushed his wet hair from his eyes and made a mental note to get it cut. Drying off, he hesitantly stuck his head out the door, and thankfully finding it all clear, he slipped into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Hoping beyond hope that Geno had taken a cab home, Sidney stepped out of him room only to be greeted by the scent of coffee.

Well there went the hope. For a brief moment Sidney considered turning back around, hiding in his room, but decided it was better to get this over with, that he’d spent enough time already hiding.

Sidney wasn’t sure what to make of the sight of Geno sitting at his counter, wearing what seemed to be Sidney’s own clothes, a steaming cup of coffee beside him, a drink that anyone who spent a morning with Geno knew that he hated. Geno’s back was too him, but Sidney watched the way Geno’s muscles tensed beneath his shirt, clearly knowing that he was there.

Holding his breath as Geno slowly turned on the stool, Sidney frowned at the sight of Geno’s drawn and pale face because Geno rarely succumbed to hangovers.

“Sid,” Geno said, voice low and hesitant, almost pained. “I forced you?”

It took Sidney a moment to parse the question, not actually realizing it was a question until seconds later, shaking his head wildly and wide-eyed as he loudly denied, “No! No, it wasn’t like that.”

“No? Not remember much of last night. Stupid. Wake up next to Sid. Think is weird but okay. At least is not Max?” The joke fell flat, and Geno continued, “You run. What I supposed to think? Think maybe I hurt you, maybe I—” Geno rose to his feet, suddenly angry, pushing into Sidney’s space who took a startled shock back. “But no. Is Sidney who is stupid,” Geno said as he poked a finger at Sidney’s chest. “Sid best hockey player, but Sid sucks with people.”

Sidney took in a startled breath, hurt forming a knot in his throat. It was a low blow, mean in a way that Sidney didn’t expect, and he shoved at Geno, watching as he staggered back, shock and hurt flashing across his features before they twist and the anger’s back.

When Geno suddenly charged at him, Sidney yelped and tried to twist out of the way, but he wasn’t fast enough, and Geno wrapped his hands in the thin material of Sidney’s shirt, not letting him get far. Hand scrambling, they struggled against each other. Geno cursed, and Sidney saw stars when his head met Geno’s chin.

Somehow they ended up on the floor, Sidney on his back, Geno’s straddling him, legs hooked around Sidney’s as Geno finally caught Sidney’s swinging arms, stretching them out above his head.

Furious Sidney bucked up against Geno, freezing when they’re groins met and at the unexpected sound of Geno’s groan. Sidney’s eyes snapped up, meeting Geno’s, and he recognized the look, the challenge and determination. When Geno let his weight settle more heavily on Sidney, their hard cocks pressing together through the thin material of their sweats, it was Sidney’s turn to moan.

Yeah, this wasn’t how Sidney expected this confrontation to go. When Geno’s head dropped Sidney knew where this was going, his eyes falling to Geno’s lips, blood and swollen, likely having bit it when Sidney’s head had met Geno’s chin. For a fleeting moment Sidney let himself consider it, but instead turned his head away at the last second so that Geno’s lips slid across his cheek rather than landing on his own. Geno tensed above him, muscles coiling, and Sidney held his breath.

Geno shifting and simply rising stiffly to his feet and offering Sidney his hand to pull him up wasn’t the reaction he’d expected, but if he was true to himself, nothing about this morning had gone as he expected. Clasping Geno’s hand in his, Sidney let himself be tugged to his feet.

Standing Sidney expected Geno to move away right away, but instead Geno hesitated, still holding his hand, eyes searching Sidney’s face for something. Sidney wasn’t sure if he found it, but finally Geno let go and turned to grab a paper towel, dabbing at his swollen lip with a wince. 

Geno gestured towards the still slightly steaming mug on the counter. “Coffee for Sidney. Drink before is cold. Gross now. More gross if cold. No tea in your cabinets. Uncivilized.”

Sidney reach out for the mug of coffee, clearly meant to be a peace offering. Breathing in the heavenly scent, he tentatively took a sip, smiling when he found it was exactly the way he liked it: extra strong, no sugar, and a splash of cream. “Thanks, G. I’ll be sure to get some tea for the next time you’re over.”

A strange look briefly flashed across Geno’s face, and Sidney realized exactly what he said. “Er, I mean, the next time you’re here to hang out, not here to—” Sidney broke off his face flaming.

Geno bumped their shoulders together, and grinned at Sidney’s discomfort.

“So easy, Sid,” Geno chirped, grin widening.

“I’m not the one who’s bleeding.”

“You fight dirty.”

“You started it.”

“Sid shoved firs—”

“Fine, fine, it’s all my fault, moving on.”

Geno laughed before quickly sobering. “We good?” he asked hesitantly. “Not mad we…” he trailed off, ears red.

Sidney would have preferred to ignore the elephant in the room, but obviously that wasn’t on the agenda this morning. “No, wasn’t mad. It was just unexpected, a shock.”

“Bad shock?” Geno asked cautiously, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

Sid coughed, embarrassed. He certainly wasn’t going to admit that would he could remember was the best sex he’s ever had. “No, just ‘weird’ like you said. You’re my best friend. Didn’t want to make things strange.”

“No freak out because you sleep with a guy?” Geno asked.

Sidney snorted. “I could ask the same of you.”

Geno shrugged one shoulder, nonchalant. “Not the first time.”

Sidney’s brow rose, because wow, he hadn’t expected that. “Really? I’ve never seen you with anyone.”

Shrugging again, Geno looked vaguely uncomfortable now. “Don’t do around team. Don’t need media attention.”

Sidney nodded his understanding. “Why don’t you go take a shower, and I’ll make us some breakfast?”

Geno started at him dubiously. “Sid can’t cook.”

“I can cook!” Sidney protested. But okay, maybe that was being a little too generous. “I can cook eggs,” he corrected.

“Eggs are good,” Geno agreed.

“Want to watch movies after? Your choice?”

Geno shot him a look that Sidney couldn’t read. “Russian movies?”

“Does _Die Hard_ count?”

Rolling his eyes, Geno replied, “No, _Die Hard_ does not ‘count’. Not even horrible fifth movie. Will get you movies and bring them over next time. Russian movies best.”

Sidney laughed, and shooed him away, suddenly grateful that things were going to be okay and nothing seemed to have changed between them.

 

Sidney would find out the following day, just how wrong he was. Something was off in their game against the Senators. There was a strange tension between him and Geo that hadn’t been there before, a new awareness, and it affected the whole team. Sidney managed a goal in the third period, but it was too little too late.

Determined not to let it happen again, Sidney tried to push all thoughts of Geno from his mind. Coming in his hand with Geno’s name on his lips, he obviously failed, but in their next game against the Thrashers, Sidney managed to pull it together, to focus on the game and find his groove, managing two goals and two assists, securing them a win.

Then Sidney took two blows to the head, and Geno was the least of his problems.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing RPF, so I'm slightly nervous about it. I would love any feedback you may have, or hey, if you want to squee about the pairing as I don't know anyone else into them. :D 
> 
> The idea is for this story to follow Sid and Geno's developing relationship from right before Sid's concussion, to near present time. I'll attempt to keeps most dates/events true to what happened, but since this is fiction, I'll probably flub some stuff. :) 
> 
> If you have any Sid/Geno prompt, I'm open to them on [my tumblr](http://heeroluva.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
